Bleach: Trip to the Beach Part 2
by Lefty11
Summary: An exert from my Bleach story: Petals in the Fire. It's Ayame's first time to the beach and of course chaos ensues. The idea was meant to help she and Byakuya get closer, only this time the young couple is prepared for no one to interfere. Based on episode 228.


Ayame blinked, eyes wide.

"You want to do what?"

"Go to the beach in the world of the living." Rangiku stated with a huff.

"With everything going on, we figured you would need a little R&R. We can easily rent the beach for a day." Isane noted.

"Are you sure it's alright with my grandfather?"

"Oh don't worry…"

The group turned to see Retsu Unohana smiling.

"The head captain will be coming along with us."

Shock filled the air.

"….WHAT?!"

 **(CUE BLEACH OPENER 10)**

Kisuke looked up at the small group from under his hat with a smile.

"A trip to the beach huh? Well I'm sure we can rent the whole thing no problem."

Ayame gave him a small smile.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could use the fake Karakura Town."

Kisuke raised a thin brow.

"Oh?" His smile turned to a smirk. "Do we know something everyone else doesn't?"

Ayame glanced around at Retsu, Yoruichi, Joshiro, Shunsei, and Byakuya.

"We just want to make sure no humans come around."

Kisuke's smirk widened a little.

"Alright then. I'll set it up."

"What's taking everyone? We need to head out soon!" Rangiku said.

"Relax they'll be here soon enough." Toushiro stated.

"I didn't think you would be coming with us again Captain." Rukia asked.

The white-haired young man opened an eye to face the violet-eyed woman.

"Lady Ayame requested I come along."

"Here we are!"

The group turned to see said noblewoman leading the missing group over.

"Ayame, where's your swimsuit?" Nanao asked.

The young woman looked down at her light sundress.

"What is a swimsuit?"

Yoruichi smiled.

"Looks like we need to go shopping."

The group entered the gate that appeared and exited to find themselves in Kisuke's shop. Jumping into their respective gigais, the group then separated: the men heading towards the beach and the women heading towards the closest shop. Ayame's face flushed a bright pink upon seeing the swimsuits…the revealing swimsuits.

"Umm…I don't know about this…"

"Oh! This is perfect for your figure!" Rangiku stated.

"No no, this one will really make a statement." Yoruichi noted.

"What about this one?" Retsu asked.

The red-faced noblewoman began to slowly step back towards the door.

"Lady Ayame?"

The brunette turned to see Rukia's sheepish smile.

"I know you're slightly more curvaceous that I am but you're about my size. Perhaps something over here is more conservative."

Ayame looked at the rack Rukia was showing a small smile grace her face.

"Those are perfect Rukia, thank you."

The two moved over to the racks to look. Yachiru suddenly appeared holding up a soft pink and white striped bikini.

"Fire Lady, you can wear this!" The pinkette stated with a bright smile.

"Oh that's perfect Yachi, thank you." Ayame replied.

The three moved over to pay for it, turning to see the rest of the group still bickering.

"Ladies…"

Said group turned to see the noblewoman holding up her bag with a smile.

"Shall we go?"

To say the men were shocked to see the ladies in bikinis was a lie. What shocked them the most was to see Lady Ayame Yamamoto in one. The usually very conservative young woman shed her light red sundress to reveal the soft pink and white striped bikini. It tied at the back of her neck and there was a small bow at the front between the valley of her bust. Her bottoms were the same, her right hip holding a small pink and yellow hibiscus flower. Ayame smiled at the group, her face a light shade of pink.

"Well, shall we enjoy the beach everyone?"  
The group cheered and everyone began to do separate activities: building castles, shark diving, and even cooking. Ayame turned to the face the solo male left standing beside her.

"What shall we do Byakuya?"

The clan leader's face turned a little bit pinker as he cleared his throat, only for it to turn a light red when she took his arm in her own.

"I heard the humans take a walk on the beach all the time. Do you mind?"

Byakuya let a small smile fall across his face at her girlish smile, one that he had not seen since she was a little girl.

"Very well then."

She leaned up to lay a kiss against his check before smiling bright again.

"And then we can build a sand sculpture. Rukia said you build a beautiful one last time you were here."  
"Did she? Perhaps we shall make it a competition again."

The two then began their walk down the shore line, ignoring the knowing looks their friends were giving them.

"Well that was sure easy." Yoruichi stated.

"Wish she would've chosen a skimpier bikini though. They'll get married quicker!" Rangiku noted.

"Perhaps we shall wait just a bit longer for that Lieutenant."

"Yeah…"

The group turned in shock at the head captain's presence.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

The head captain opened his eyes as huge hollows appeared out of the ground.

"I have brought the watermelons."

"This wasn't planned!" Nanao called out.

The captains smiled as people were wrapped up by the hollows.

"Let the watermelon smashing contest begin." Retsu stated.

Meanwhile the couple off to the side watched in interest.

"Oh dear, should we help?" Ayame asked, resting her head against Byakuya's shoulder.

"It is not necessary."

Ayame smiled brightly, looking up into her lover's eyes. Oh yes, this was definitely needed.


End file.
